Fade Walker
by ChaoticSaber
Summary: What would happen, if the Inquisitor was tossed back in time? What if it was so far that she was no longer a part of written history? She will have to fight her way back to her time, along with trying not to fall in love with the very god that started it all in the first place. Will she manage to do so, or will she beget her friends, the future, and the inquisition; all for love?
1. Boom

Chapter 1: Boom!

She had been doing this for months now, waking up in a cold sweat, lips trembling, heart racing. Even if she could not remember the dream that caused it, the elf found that these occurrences were getting more and more frequent. At times she wouldn't even be able to sleep at all, the fear of dreaming was too great.

Why should such a powerful woman be reduced to, as low, a state as this?

The inquisitor could not say for sure, but it must have had something to do with her arm, with...him. Ever since he had told her the truth, told her the real reason for his leaving the inquisition, her mind was burdened with thoughts of what else he had kept from her; had lied about.

How could she have allowed herself to become so close to him, to the dread wolf?

Her eyes drifted to her arm. She stared, for a long time, at the nub where they had cut off the infection. This was what she got, for trusting a mage, not seeing the signs that he wasn't who he said he was. But she couldn't help but still want him back and forgive him for keeping his secrets. She needed his counsel, among other things.

But was it worth it?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and slipped to the edge of her bed, his side of her bed, lightly pressing her hand to the pillow that had once held his head. The elf had little time to linger this morning, so she stood, walking over to her wardrobe to get dressed. The soft sound of footsteps caused her to stop in her place. "Cole." Was all she said as she shuffled through her clothing, not bothering to look at the boy.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" He answered, in his odd half knowing/ half confused way. His body lowering to the floor, to stand normally, not seeing the point of trying to be silent if she knew it was him. Even in his physical from, the only one he knew these days, he still could not act like a true human. Yes it had been years, but the longing to still be able to fade from the memories of others, to 'help' was still there. Having not be given an answer to his demand he spoke again. "Solar'a, are you listening to me?"

The elf turned to him as she buttoned her blouse. "Yes Cole, I've just had little sleep again, and you knew I would know." She gave him a quick smile. "You're the only one I allow up here, without invitation." She went back to getting ready, slipping on her glove and wrapping her scarf about her neck and shoulders. The Boy watching and waiting with a blank, yet, questioning look on his face.

"The Smith sent me, he has something for you." Cole finally said as he walked over and helped her with her belt. He knew she didn't like getting the help; but she had been fumbling with it for minutes now. "He sounded very happy." he finished as he patted her side lightly, like he had seen Solas do so many times before, to make her pay attention.

Snapping back to the moment she was apart of she glared at Cole, her face softening once she remembered it was him and not the mage. "Did he?" She asked clearing her throat, quickly answering her own question. "I'll bet I know why. It's ready." She gave the boy a wide grin, causing him to do the same as he nodded. "Polished and oiled." He chimed as he bounded for the stairs. "If we hurry, you might be able to get some time to practice with it.~"

Her scared face was bright now, a look Cole enjoyed seeing on her, as she made her way to the main hall with him. The two talked about what should be done first today, start the war counsel to look for leads, or look over training, and such. If Cole were to tell the truth he wanted Solar'a to get more rest, but he knew she would be happier doing something, not laying in bed.

The soft drone of the visiting dignitaries, and inquisition's own members, fill the hall. Each occupant going about their business as the day started. A few of them speaking in small groups, others tending the tables to clear them of the food from breakfast, and the mass of them all awaiting the chance to capture a glimpse of the legend that had save them with a tireless will and endless support from her inner group of friends.

The atmosphere of the massive room dotted with the soft glow of candles and sun light clawing it's way in, from outside, for a place of few large brazzers lining the hall had not, yet, been lit for the day; leaving deep shadows in the areas not touched by the gentle light.

Everyone had known that she was there, Her door quietly squealing as she exited her chambers with the young man. Her task of fending off the threat of the riffs long since finished, however, her work was far from over; even after all these years. Though most of the people there wanted to speak with her, they would leave her be for now. In truth she was glad for the lack of attention, it had worn her down so much over the past few years. More than she had thought it would, even back in her younger days of leading the massive forces with such little effort. Now, was a new story, lack of sleep and the need to find Solas...To stop him from destroying Thedas, was enough to wear her thin. And deeper her thoughts delved, going back to the days of not knowing, Simpler, happier…

A wide eyed elf stood staring at the sword that Labeled her as Inquisitor, marked hand resting lightly on the blade as she wondered what to do next.

The soft voice of the mage whisping into her ears, bringing heat to her face as he answered her, unspoken, thoughts. "You are the leader of the inquisition. The world lays at your feet, and yet you know nothing of how to start." His steps told her he was drawing nearer. "You could start with finding resources for those you lead, or find your enemies and strike fear into their hearts."

The pressure of his hand on the small of her back sent her back to the moment, but this wasn't the same. She was back in the keep, at the foot of the stairs that lead to the lower half of the undercroft. The hand on her back was Cole's, gently urging her forth, knowing she had become lost in her memories.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" came her words, the sound of her own voice was almost strange to hear, echoing in her head.

Narrowing his eyes at her,Harritt held up the item he and Dagna had worked on for months. Metal glinting in the light of the cave, the faint scent of fresh leather coming off of it, and the tale-tell sign of new oil shining on the gears; there was even the faintest hue of blue glowing within the device. "As I was saying… It took a damn long time, but hell if we didn't finish it!" His lips curled into a grin as he saw Solar'a was mystified by it. Each digit was crafted with care, every joint was held together with a small bolt, and the leather was supull. The thing she admired the most was the coloration. Blue steel, accented with a light bronze embellishment, Even the leather was beautiful; with it's dark brown hue and little gold facets. She wanted to just look at it, for a long time, but knew the smith and dwarf were eager to have her try it.

"And this will work like my old arm?" she whispered as she gave it a bitter look, sudden remembering that it was not a simple piece of armor. The Shem nodded and was about to answer, but for, being cut off by his 'helper'.

"Yup, as long as you keep it charged with magic...well, Lyrium." She gave a light chuckle to try to keep the elf from glaring at her. The action doing little, as she was still met with a harsh look, from both the smith and inquisitor. "Maayyybe...just try it on and then see if it works?" She asked in a slightly more defeated tone.

Solar'a nodded lightly as she held her stump up, allowing them to strap it on. "Wait, should I, well can it go over my clothing?" Came her shy question, her eyes traveling the length of the new arm, resting on the base of her real one. She wasn't sure she was willing to allow them to see her without anything on. She was the inquisitor, after all,and there was no need for them to see the leader of their ranks topless. She gave Dagna a worried glance, her eyes then resting back on Herritt and the new arm.

The old Shem shrugged, "Don't see why it can't." He answered gruffly, working to set the base of her arm and the base of the new attachment together. Wanting it to be as solid as a real arm, he strapped it snuggly to her, the longest of the straps anchoring over her shoulder and base of her neck on the other side of her upper body. The smaller straps were fastened to what remained of her arm, almost to the point of discomfort, but she could mess with them later to relieve that. "Now jus' flip the switch and it should move." He told her.

Doing so she looked it over waiting for it to move.

Nothing.

"Should I-" the fingers twitched; her eyes lighting up. "Well, that answers that!" She called as she lifted her new hand, flexing it, the soft hum and whiz of the gears and magic sounding within. It was odd at first, the elf making faces at the sounds. "It's a bit loud, but I can manage." She stated as she gripped at the air, now flexing each finger on it's own as she was shown to do, by the dwarf.

"Good on ya!" The smith stated, puffing out his chest as if he had just watched his child taking her first steps. "Now all we need to do is make sure it don't ex-"

As if on cue the arm started to glow, growing hot; and with a loud bang, shattering. Burning off the leather straps, cloth, and even flesh on the elf's left side, arm,hip, and face. Black char covering the areas that were harmed. She could only make out the faint sounds of yelling, and metal hitting the stone of the walls and floor. The others leaping back, as not to be harmed by flying bits, avoiding most of the shattered arm. Cole not understanding, and trying to go after his friend to save her, if he could. Only to be met with an empty floor, blood, and black soot.

Then...nothing but darkness.


	2. Little Halla

Chapter 2: Little Halla

Her ears picked up the sound of singing, laughter, and loud talking near by. Even stranger was the faint ringing and slight echo to the sounds she could hear. Was she still at Skyhold?

No, this was different.

Sitting up she lifted her right hand to her face. It stung on the left side, and felt wet. The cool feeling of her fingertips was barely registering; compared to the hot fire that coursed to her mind. Deciding to stop touching, what she now knew were, burns, cuts, and gouges on her face; her shaking hand slipped down to her damaged arm. Not daring to open her eyes she felt the space where more of the limb had been blown off. Blood soaked bandaging kept her from feeling the marred flesh, but she could tell it was to the point that her arm was fully gone.

She gave a long low sigh, not surprised that this had happened. She knew she deserved it for following the dead wolf. Every story about him ended badly, why should she be the exception? She damn well knew she wasn't.

Pushing the thoughts from her head, for now, she gave the area a good look. Tents, in a large circle around the clearing she was in, a small fire by her side, but no sign of others. With each movement she took, pain shot along her body, tight hot streams of fire. She could tell this place was not her home, not even a single building stood around her. "What the hell happened?"

"I see you have decided to wake up, little halla." Came a new voice. One she could not place, but then why did it sound like one she had heard before? Turing herself to face the one that spoke to her she became even more confused. Where was he? Or was the pain making her think someone was talking to her? Another thought to push out of her mind.

"Where am I, who are you?" was all she could manage to ask, not knowing what else she could say, to her invisible caretaker. Her questions only being met with a wolfish grin as the man standing at the entrance to his tent move closer. "You truly do not know?" He asked back, not seeming to want to answer her, playing with her instead.

At this point solar'a was growing impatient with this new acquaintance, she wanted to know where she was and why she was so badly wounded. "I don't like being played with, tell me wh-" She stopped herself from finishing that demand. "S-Solas?" Her heart was in her throat as she looked up at him, it was him, but he looked different, younger? And what was with that hair? Dread Locks for the Dread wolf?

He would…

"This isn't funny, take me back to Skyhold!" She snapped back into her previous fauver, angry at him for pulling this, after telling her she would never see him again. "How Dare you even show your face, after you left me!" She yelled again, before the pain sent her reeling. His grin only growing wider as she snapped and snarled at him; like a frightened animal.

He didn't seem to care that she was mad, even looking like he enjoyed it. "Now, now, little halla, if you keep this up, I won't be the only wolf to sniff you out." He teased as he settled down in front of her, ignoring her to look over her wounds.

The arm was gone, up to the shoulder, from the blast. Some sort of strong magic, he had confirmed silently, and she was lucky to have only lost the arm. Her torso was badly marred, it was all he could do to keep the bleeding from killing her. Looking over her face now, he frowned. "Such a pretty little thing, I'll have to try to save you from scaring too badly." He stated off-hand.

"What do you mean?" Solar'a asked, heat in her checks from both the wounds and blushing. He was so close to her, and didn't seem to care that they hadn't seen each other for so long. "Solas?" She asked again. He was ignoring her, pressing a finger to her lips as to keep her from talking.

"Shhhh, little halla, let me change your bandages." He demand softly, in a tone that dripped with false sweetness. "You'll be useless to me if you die, won't you?" and with that, her eyes felt heavy again, was he casting a spell on her, making her fall to sleep?

She wouldn't get the answer to that question either, the darkness taking her again, slumber draping it's embrace over her.

It wasn't long before she was assaulted with the dreams again. All of her doubts, every mistake she had ever made, everything was pouring into her mind as she slept. Every single thing taking the form of a different person or beast.

"Why did you leave us, Solar'a, we're you family." Came the voice of her clan's keeper, the woman's face melting off and her body distorting; rotting into nothing but a pile of bones.

"He was only a child!" Cried the mother of a shemlen boy that she was paid to assassinate.

So many faults, so many things she wanted to take back and change. All of them repeating chasing her down. Until she came to a cleaning lined with flames and statues of Andraste. Here stood the figure of the ones she felt she had betrayed the most.

Iron bull, Cullen, Dorian, Cole… Everyone she had met through the inquisition stood with bloody faces, and daggers in their hearts.

"Please, please, forgive me!" She cried, falling to her knees, before them; but no answers came. Only the blank stares of dead friends as the other fears and regrets closed in form the other side of the clearing. "I'm so sorry…" She whimpered in a heap. She had done this, all of it, to herself. Even if the members of the inquisition were alive and well, she couldn't help but let her mind wander and create a hell for her. One wrong move was all it would take, one small mistake.

The sudden touch of a hand on her back startled her from her submission to the nightmare.

"You're more wounded than I thought little halla." Came Solas' voice as the fires died away, and the figures were dismissed. He knelt down with her, looking her face over with a questioning expression. But all she could do was fall into his chest and cry.

For a long time he allowed this, unable to move out of her grasping hand and tearful pleading. It was almost too much for him to allow. "Such a pretty thing, you should know better than to cry." He finally said as he lifted her chin in his hand, causing her to look at him.

Solar'a sniffled, nodding as her eyes watered, "Solas...I…" Out of all the people she felt she had wronged, he was the one she thought she had failed the most. Unable to help him or stop him from leaving.

Why was it now that he let her find him?

"My, my, what am I to do with you, hm?" He teased again, not sure he should correct her in calling him by the wrong name, it seemed a bit too cruel to do so just now. His lips curled into another grin as the area around them faded to a quiet glen, shaded by trees so tall they seemed like walls of bark and nothing more. The sound of water running, the sweet scent of flowers, and chill feel of mist only added to the realistic lie of the dream. But why was he trying so hard to please her, to calm her, when he could have taken the information he wanted, with little effort?

Even he couldn't say for sure. Maybe it was due to her being such a small, week little halla, that had fallen into the right wolf's den? Or perhaps, he was just tired of the loneliness he had forced onto himself. It was not common for him to take a companion, but it did still happen, from time to time.

He could not be expected to spend all of his time with other 'gods', now could he?

Not when so few of them even peaked his interest, those that had done so, where ever so boring after a few days in the long run.

"Solas?" the little elf asked, snapping him back from his thoughts. She was looking up at him, marred face dotted with two large, very worried, eyes. He took the time to look her over a bit better now. Her eyes were, oddly, his favorite feature. Dark islands of black sitting in pools of light blue and ringed with bright purple. Her hair, though bloody, was a light wheat color; almost as light in color as her skin. He could even make out faint freckles on the parts of her face that had not been touched by the blast. She was very pretty, such a gem in these times, was unheard of unless you were of the evanuris.

"Yes, little halla?" he finally answered, feeling he had made her wait long enough.

"Why do you look that way?" She questioned, reaching up with her hand to touch one of his dreadlocks, an action he found to be rather bold of her, though he allowed it. He didn't seem to understand what she meant about his appearance, he had looked like this for as long as he could remember, or was she meaning to say she thought of him looking much more frightening?

Whatever the case he shook his head, brushing her hair from her face. "Wake up, my sweet halla, and I might allow you the answers you seek.~" He whispered into her ear.

The darkness soon taking her again as he faded from her view.


End file.
